


Gods & Monsters

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Face Slapping, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: This was the relationship that was never supposed to happen. And yet, it did. Sequel to After Midnight.
Relationships: Nevada Ramirez/Reader, Nevada Ramirez/You
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgarner1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarner1227/gifts).



He was the relationship that was not supposed to happen. You were the quintessential goodie goodie, the girl next door who never broke a rule. You didn’t do drugs, you barely drank, and you didn’t so much even have a parking ticket.

But you had been through a rash of bad luck – lost your job and got dumped. At your friend’s insistence, you decided to join her at trendiest club in all of New York City. First a round of tequila shots was ordered; the second and third included a mix of cocktails and beers. 

What followed was a one night stand with the club’s owner, Nevada “El Trujillo” Ramirez. The drug lord was a fearsome man who did not let anything get in his way in getting what he wanted. And that night, in his seedy club, with all the men and women that he could have his pick of - he wanted you. 

And now you were the girlfriend of the self-proclaimed King of the Heights.

It had been three weeks since you last saw Nevada. Nevada and his crew had gone on yet another raid in the Heights. It was always the same – you would come home (to his apartment) to an empty apartment with a half-assed note saying he’d be back. At some point he would text you “143” and you knew that he was okay. Sometimes he would come home in one piece, other times, a bit tattered and torn with an occasional shine (no big deal) or a bullet hole (a much bigger deal). 

But he always came back. And he was never gone for more than a week’s time. 

Now, it had been three weeks. No texts. No nothing. Nevada was a powerful man who made many enemies along the way. Miguel, Nevada’s right hand was ordered to stay behind to keep an eye on things – and you. You pleaded with Miguel but even Miguel had no idea of what was going on. “He usually sends me some kind of heads up lil mama, but it’s been radio silent. Lo siento.” 

You crossed your arms against your chest. “I am worried. It’s never been this long.” 

“Me too.” Miguel replied. “Me too.” 

–

Another week passed by. Then another. And then two more followed. 

You were near delirious with worry. You tried to focus at your new job, but your concentration was off and you felt like you had the memory of a goldfish. With Nevada’s money, you didn’t need to work but he respected that you wanted to earn your own keep. Thankfully, there was always a legal assistant job out there and your line of work on more than one occasion, helped Nevada when he was toeing dangerously across the line. 

You trudged back to your apartment, worn out and weary. Miguel came around to pick you up when you got out as he always did, but you rebuked him, preferring to take the long subway ride from downtown Manhattan to The Bronx. 

The dark silent apartment didn’t bother you anymore. If anything, it offered solitude to quiet your racing mind. You dropped your keys in the little bowl on the table next to the door and shrugged off your sweater. You reached down to take off your booties and you groaned in relief as you rubbed your aching feet. You sniffed the air – something smelled different. “What the fuck?” You wondered out loud. 

“Your voice is like music in my ear ma’.”

You jumped and then squinted. “Nevada?” The apartment lights switched on and there was Nevada in the corner sitting in the corner, one hand holding a smoldering cigar, the other, with a glass of something amber colored. 

“Maldita sea la madre! Hijo de la gran puta! Where the fuck have you been?” You hollered as you marched over. Nevada stood and in two giant steps, had you in his arms. You struggled for a bit and before jerking your hand free. You smacked him across the face so hard, your hand stung. 

“That’s the kind of welcome home I get?” Nevada spat, grabbing your face. He had prepared himself that he wouldn’t get a warm reception but this was not what he had expected at all. And then what followed – he didn’t expect at all. 

You crumpled to the ground, sobbing in relief that he was there – he was real. The smack across his handsome face did occur and you weren’t hallucinating. 

“Oh Y/N,” he murmured. “My sweet princesa.” He dropped to the ground and picked you up into his arms. He sat there on the ground, holding you as you sobbed. Nevada pressed his nose into your hair, inhaling your scent. You smelled like warm vanilla and cinnamon and any hardened resolve he had, melted away.

“I thought you had died.” You continued to sob, burying your face in the crook of his neck. Splashes of warm drops dripped down, soaking his shirt. You pulled away, and you stared into Nevada’s eyes, which were shiny and wet as well. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. Nevada nodded. “I am so sorry; I got caught up and the Feds closed in and –.” 

You shook your head. “It doesn’t matter – you are here. I love you and missed you so much.” 

“Shh, I am here now. I am not going anywhere.” Nevada rumbled as he stroked your hair. His hands moved up your sides, feeling your rib cage and then to your back, feeling the knobs of your spine. He could feel that you had lost weight. And then, before you could even think your next thought, Nevada enveloped you completely into a tight embrace. You pulled away and moved up to kiss him. Nevada groaned, returning the kiss. The kiss became more heated and he tangled his hands in your hair. You pushed his shirt up, desperate to feel more of him. 

“La cama, ahora.” Nevada growled and you nodded. He stood and you followed, making way to the bedroom. Clothes flew off and you both tumbled back onto the bed, a mess of limbs. Hands touched everywhere. Nevada rolled you, so he was on top and he hungrily kissed you before moving down your body, leaving wet kisses across your clavicle and down your sternum. A small growl rumbled from his chest as he circled your nipple with his tongue, before taking it into his mouth. He used his other hand to pinch and roll your other nipple. Nevada took his time, leisurely playing with your breasts, stimulating you with various intensities of touch. You whimpered and mewled under his touch as he kept going - sucking, touching, rubbing, squeezing, and stroking. Your skin was flushed with arousal. Finally you spoke up, unable to take anymore. 

“Nevada please… I just need to feel you inside of me.” You pleaded. 

Nevada pushed one leg up over you and he fisted his cock. “Whatever mami wants, mami gets.” He stroked your soaking wet cunt with the head of his cock, before pushing in. You gasped as he filled you and then bottomed out. Nevada let out a deep rumble, having missed the sensation of your greedy cunt taking him. 

“Oh my god ‘Vada, oh fuck! Don’t move.” You gasped. Nevada stilled his movements and leaned down to kiss you passionately. You clung to him and he buried his face in your neck. You each wrapped your arms around each other. Nevada was desperate to undulate his hips and when he moved to do so, you wrapped your legs around him tighter. 

“No…” You panted in his ear. “Quédate así por un ratito. I just want to feel you inside of me.” 

Nevada nodded. “Okay.” And like that, with him inside of you, you both stayed there, enjoying the closeness and intimacy. It was rare that you two ever had a sweet, bonding moment such as this one. Your eyes were shut, enjoying the feeling of fullness from his cock and the pressure of his weight over you. You shifted and Nevada grunted, desperate for more, but also giving you what you wanted. 

Nevada kissed you languidly and you rewarded him but squeezing your muscles. Nevada grunted again. He trembled above you and you knew this wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Please,” Nevada begged and you nodded. It only took a few soft thrusts of his hips before he came deep inside of you. You continued to cling to Nevada, and you whimpered as you felt his cum drip out of you. 

“I love you, you stupid asshole.” You replied, a smile twitching across your face. Nevada’s breath hitched and he felt his heart swell at your proclamation. 

“I love you too. Siempre.” Nevada smiled before leaning to kiss you once more.

–FIN–


End file.
